


Seeing Green

by ultraviolethaz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Craigslist, M/M, colourblind?, finding eachother, painter!magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolethaz/pseuds/ultraviolethaz
Summary: Everyone in the world experiences the same, there's one colour you can't see. The colour of your soulmates eyes, until the day you meet.Magnus is rushing and when he drops everything on the subway and someone helps him collect his things, and they turn out to be his soulmate, he goes on a wild goose chase to find them.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	Seeing Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shumsstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumsstar/gifts).



> Hii  
> This is for Bron, I hope you like it :) For some imagery I was listening to One Direction the whole time I wrote this  
> I love you  
> Enjoy! K
> 
> Also first fic of the new year <3

_ There is only one colour I can never truly see, blue. I’ve never seen the colour of the sky or the blue of the ocean water, imagine that. I will never see it. For I am to die without finding my soulmate. Without finding the one with eyes the colour of sapphire. I will never touch her nor will I ever love her. Wherever you are. Blue eyed gemstone. Know that I, Mary Julia Turner will love you for eternity. - M.J. Turner _

Magnus was on his way out of the office, juggling everything in his hands. He had never been so late in his life, his one chance to prove himself in the art world and he was about to blow it, if he didn’t leave right this second. Folder tucked under his arm and his large black portfolio zip holder in hand, he rushed out of the office. Narrowly missing the receptionist as she returned with her afternoon coffee. He shouted an apology as he rushed out of the glass turning doors. Why did this meeting have to be all the way across town? And of course the line he had to get on the subway have to be green? Of course it had to be bloody green. Running back up the steps, he hailed a cab, chucked all his stuff in the back and read the address he had, from his phone. Today was not his day. 

He somehow got there just on time, presented every idea he had, everything he had spent hours upon hours painting in his tiny shit apartment. For the whole room to erupt into conversation as they held each piece, that had to be a good sign right? Well it would seem it is because they want Magnus’ art pieces in the exhibit. His day was finally turning around. Jumping on that blasted green line train, he made his way back to the office, he does have a full time job after all, a smile plastered across his face the whole ride there. The subway was packed at this time of day and it got incredibly hot and sweaty very quickly, there was only one more stop left, all Magnus had to do was get off at the next stop. Train still moving he shuffled through the crowd towards the doors, as soon as it came to a stop he jumped off, papers and all in hand. He doesn’t know how and he doesn’t know why but he trips and completely falls on his face. 

He’s so embarrassed, lunchtime commuters are surrounding him, wondering what the hell is going on. Trying to gather his belongings together, he can feel tears pricking his eyes, he’s so stupid for crying. He thought the day was getting better. There’s a hand on his shoulder, helping him, asking if he’s okay. Magnus doesn’t look up for fear of letting the tears slip out. He takes his papers from the stranger, mutters a thank you and weaves his way through the crowds, above ground. Finding a window ledge to lean on, he takes a deep breath. Looking towards the sky through the trees that line the street, he closes his eyes for a second. Opening them again when he realises. The trees are green.

He’s never seen green. Never. All his life, there’s just been this colour missing. People have explained to him over his life that it’s the colour of plants, the colour people think of when they think of being sick. He hated green for a long time, he never wanted to see the colour, glad that he wasn’t able to and sorry to all the people that could. Until it was explained to him that the colour he was missing, was the colour of his soulmates eyes. Maybe he’s never meet them and never know what the colour looks like, but that to Magnus that made no difference. To know there was someone out there who was destined to love him unconditionally even with all the cracks, that thought alone kept him going. Through all those hard times when he fell in love and they broke his heart. He always had a voice in the back of his mind telling him that his soulmate was out there somewhere. The one thing people don’t share is when you start seeing the colour, you’ve been missing your whole life. They never say because once it happens, it’s like you’ve always seen it. Magnus understood this now, as he stood under the trees watching the leaves sway in the breeze. It was like he had never missed the colour green. 

He rushed home after leaving the office, collecting all his things together, running down to the subway and squishing is way in between the doors just before they closed. At home, Magnus threw all his things onto the couch and set himself in front of his laptop, impatiently waiting for it to start up, leg jittering underneath the table. Once oaded, he opened Google and started typing.

**Did I meet my soulmate?**

**What to do once I met my soulmate?**

**I think I met my soulmate?**

**I don’t know who my soulmate is**

All the results were the same, ‘ _ your soulmate is someone who will love you unconditionally, in rare cases this is not true, refer  _ _ here  _ _.’  _ Every article on every page was about what happens when you meet your soulmate, and all the things Magnus already knew because they were happening right now. Leaning back in his chair, he finally realised just how much green was in his apartment. The horrible blanket on the back of the couch, which he was sure was grey when he bought it. The potted plant in the corner that Catarina had made him buy because ‘every apartment needs a plant, even if you can’t see the colour of it”. Magnus looked at his laptop screen again, giving up all hope that he was going to find some useful information on what to do, when he saw a reddit article. Titled  **‘I met my soulmate in a crowded area, it took us 3 months to find each other’** This is what Magnus had been looking for. Someone in the same boat as him. Clicking it and reading through, he found out this person, Tara, had been at a festival and bumped into someone. Before she realised what was happening, her whole world was suddenly forced into shades of blue. When she turned to see who it was, that had just changed her life forever, they were gone. She set up Craigslist posts, in search of finding the person, it took months and she was close to giving up and just moving forward knowing she’d never see them again. Just as she was about to hit delete on the post, she got a private message. That was five years ago for her and they’re married now and have a daughter. Magnus finally had some hope, so he set up an account on Craigslist and posted his story. Maybe his soulmate would find it. 

“Magnus that is the dumbest idea you’ve had since we went sledding that one time”

“That I will admit that was dumb, but this isn’t Cat, I have to find them” Magnus said as he sat down next to his friend, handing her a martini “I just hope they see it” He was almost sure they would there were a lot of success stories from this, as he read later that night, a lot of people had seemed to have found their soulmates in crowded places. Magnus didn’t think it would go like this, he had fantasised about it a few times, jogging in the park one morning and he stops at the coffee stand, and accidently touches hands with someone and he’d be able to see the green in the stand’s logo. Or he’d be in a bookstore and they'd reach for the same book. But that was stuff out of a romance novel and Magnus’ life was no romance. 

\--

It's been two months since Magnus posted on Craigslist, Simon even posted it on Twitter, but no one has come forward, Magnus would be lying if he still had hope. A lot of people have seen the post and no one has come forward to say they are the person that Magnus is looking for. He has pushed the prospects of his soulmate coming forward to the back of his mind, he’s too stressed about the art exhibition. He has five places for his paintings throughout the whole room, and as of now he only has three paintings done. Finally being able to see the colour green was not helping him. Now everything he paints he wants to be green, everything a different shade. He’s in old white clothes, sat in the middle of his living room easel in front of him, blank canvas. Slumping back in the chair, his phone chimes from the coffee table. Picking it up hoping it’s some kind of distraction so he doesn’t have to think about this dumb painting, but its a notification from Craigslist. A message. Someone named ‘alightw00d’. Magnus just opens the app, he’s had a lot of people claiming to be the soulmate, he can’t get his hopes up now. 

**‘I’m the one you’re looking for, I touched your shoulder, all your papers had photos of canvas on them. You were crying, I knew you were but I didn’t say anything because all I could see was the brown of the bricks behind your head. I’m sure you were just as shocked as I was. Maybe we could meet in person, so I can properly meet you- Alec’**

Magnus read it over and over again, the same message over and over. Alec had sent a photo seconds later of what Magnus could only assume was of the man in question. He was beautiful, green eyes sharing through the screen, Magnus couldn’t believe it, this man had to be the one. The one he had been looking for. He typed a message back on shaking hands, he had no idea when he had started letting tears run down his cheeks, but he was just so happy. 

They both arranged to meet at a small coffee house not far from Magnus' apartment, nothing too intimidating Magnus thought as he walked the sidewalk. He was nervous to say the least, he was about to meet his soulmate for the first- well second- time. What if they didn’t like each other, what if they didn’t have the same interests or like the same music. He was about to turn on his heels and head back home but he was already outside the cafe, and he could see Alec inside. The man’s head turned and now they were staring at each other through the glass. Magnus went inside, pushing his way through the small queue of people and finding Alec at the table. The man was more attractive in person, photos of this man did him no justice for how bright his eyes were. Magnus didn’t know whether he had a new love for green or if it was just Alec, but he knew he would fall deep into them and never want to come out again. 

Maybe this could be the start of something amazing. For the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @cobaltbane


End file.
